


Nothing Left to Lose

by Pancake_Overlord



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dream Smp, Explosions, Herobrine! Eret, Other, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancake_Overlord/pseuds/Pancake_Overlord
Summary: Wilbur was going through with his plan of blowing up Manburg, no matter what. No matter who got hurt or killed. But what he didn't realize was that he wasn't the only one with this plan.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Nothing Left to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I just want to preface this by saying that I'm new to the Dream SMP fandom. So, that's why there are any inaccuracies and also why Dream doesn't really talk at all. So thanks!

It was the day of the Manburg festival. There was fun for those loyal to Manburg. Karl was having a blast, flirting with anyone who passed by, trying to get people to use his kissing booth. H had set up a small Wipe Out-style parkour area and challenged people to try. Quackity and George were sparring in the boxing arena, with Bad and Skeppy watching. 

But what they didn’t know was that it was also the day of reckoning. Wilbur, Dream, and Techno were under Schlatt’s podium, setting up TnT for their big plan: to blow up Manburg. Wilbur kept repeating under his breath, “If I can’t have it, no one can have it,” talking about L’Manburg, the country he built, he started, the land that he deserved. Techno was simply along for the ride, wanting chaos and bloodshed. And Dream was simply there because he didn’t want to support JSchlatt. He might have been the enemy to L’Manburg in the first war, he didn’t want JSchlatt to try and take the power that he had over Dream SMP territory. No one suspected their plan, a plan that would leave many injured. 

But they didn’t realize they weren’t the only ones with this plan. On another side of this cave under the podium, Eret and Niki were setting up their own TnT. “Do you think we’ll have enough?” asked Niki. Eret chuckled. “Don’t worry, we’ll have more than enough. And even if we don’t have enough TnT, I have my secret weapons.” Eret pulls out the small end crystals. “If anything, we can use these to set off our TNT,” Niki suggests. “Good point.” 

“Do you guys hear something?,” asks Techno. “No. Nothing at all. Now, we’ve got everything set up, let’s wait for the goat bastard’s speech,” orders Wilbur. Dream doesn’t really have much to say, which is fitting with his stoic, porcelain mask. That blank smile. That blank smile alone could drive someone mad. In Wilbur’s case, it may have been a factor. The trio moved into the obsidian box that Wilbur had set up for this plan. Now all they had to do was wait. 

Up above the caves, everyone was gathering for Schlatt’s speech, opening the festival. Tubbo and Quackity were already on the podium. Quackity was oblivious to any plan that could be happening. Meanwhile, Tubbo was anxious, worrying about if Wilbur did go through with the plan. How many would be injured. How many might die. He searched the crowd, looking for any possible sight of Wilbur, Techno, or Dream. He saw no sign of Will’s beanie, Techno’s crown, or Dream’s porcelain mask anywhere in the crowd or beyond. Actually, he didn’t see Eret’s crown in the crowd either. Niki wasn’t there either. Tubbo only hoped that they were running late and not in danger. But, in the back corner, behind the boxing arena, he saw the familiar boy in the red and white shirt. Tommy was there. He better be careful. 

JSchlatt walked up to the front of the podium. “Vice President Quackity. Assistant Tubbo,” Schlatt nods at them. “So Tubbo, will any of your ex-comrades of Pogtopia be at this ceremony?,” interrogated Schlatt. “No, President Schlatt.” “Good, now let’s get this show on the road.”

Wilbur, Techno, and Dream are in their obsidian box, waiting for the speech to start. They had a jukebox set up, using a wiretap to hear what was going on overhead. Techno was waiting for the signal to shoot the arrow and ignite the TNT. Meanwhile, Niki and Eret were still setting up TNT. Unlike Wilbur’s trio, they were penniless and flying by the seat of their pants. Now we return overhead. “Test, test! Hello? Welcome, everyone! To the Manburg! Festival! OF DEMOCRACY!,” declares Schlatt. This was the signal Wilbur was waiting for. “NOW!” 

Techno fires the shot. The TNT starts hissing as it ignites. On the other side of the cave, Niki asks, “Do you hear a hissing noise?” Then, the cave starts to shake. The first TNT has exploded. Chaos ignites overhead, trying to figure out what caused the shaking. It was chaos below too. Wilbur’s TNT had caused a cave in. Rocks were falling from overhead. One of the boulders hit one of the end crystals while falling, causing it to explode, separating the duo and setting off their TNT. Niki was sent crashing into a wall, causing her to blackout. Eret was sent into a small water flow. With the rocks still falling around them, Eret struggled to reach the top. 

After the TNT was finished exploding, Wilbur, Techno and Dream emerged from their box. Wilbur saw the chaos he had caused and he smiled. There were craters that a small bit of light showed through all the smoke. Then he looked to his right. He saw a hand and strands of hair from under a pile of rocks. Niki. “No. No. NO!,” shouted Wilbur. He had hurt Niki. She was supposed to be his evil queen to king. The Bonnie to his Clyde. This wasn’t meant to have happened. Techno whispered to Dream as Wilbur dug through the rubble, trying to reach Niki, “I don’t think this was a part of the plan.” Dream simply shakes his head no. 

Eret was finally able to reach the top of the water and escape. He had lost his glasses in the water, leaving his white pupils exposed. He searches for Niki, setting his eyes on the pile of rubble. He rushes over in an attempt to help her escape. 

Dream wasn’t expecting Eret to be down there with Niki. Especially with him being the L’Manburg traitor. Techno wasn’t filled in on everything that happened before his joining, but he enjoyed Eret’s company. Also, were the white eyes new? Or had Techno just never seen the King without his glasses. Wilbur looks up from trying to help to free Niki. “You. How. Dare. You” exclaims Wilbur, drawing his sword and pointing it at Eret. 

Eret looks up from the rubble to see the netherite sword in his face. “Wilbur. Were you the one who set off the TNT? Why?” “Why? Fucking WHY?! Why are you here? Did you know? Did you know my plan? Did you bring Niki down here because you knew that was my weakness?! You don’t want me to have L’Manburg either, do you? You want to take it for yourself. Leave Pogtopia in the dust. The people YOU. FUCKING. FOUGHT WITH,” screams Wilbur. “What plan? We didn’t know about your plan. We wanted to help Pog-“ “THAT’S WHAT THEY ALL SAY. THEY SAY THEY’RE WITH US. THEN THEY GO BEHIND YOUR BACK AND YOU GET STABBED. This is why I’m flying solo now! Leaving everyone behind! No one left to hurt me!” Wilbur interrupts, screaming. 

“Wilbur. You don’t want to do this. Trust me. It will only lead you down a road of hurt,” Eret pleads, rising to his feet, tears rolling down his face. “Not a day goes by where I don’t regret letting my greed and my own selfish desires get in the way of fighting alongside L’Manburg. The path of hate is a dangerous path. You take one step and you can’t turn back. It may feel right at first, but it’s not. It will only hurt you more and more. Until you have no true allies. You aren’t really trusted by anyone. You lose anyone you love. Tommy. Tubbo. Your son, Fundy. Niki. Please, Wilbur, turn back now.”

“You don’t see, do you! They’ve all betrayed me! Tubbo and Fundy work with Schlatt! Tommy turned his back on me when I needed him most! The only one I had was Niki. Until you… you had to go and ruin things! You knew the plan! I know you did! That’s why you brought her down here! To make me feel pain! My path may be dark, but I see where it ends. My rivals falling, while my power grows. I will be the one to stand tall.”

“And now Eret, for all the pain you caused me. I will make you feel as much pain as I do,” Wilbur exclaims while driving his sword through Eret’s heart. Techno has to stifle a gasp. He wanted blood but he didn’t expect Wilbur to be the one to cause so much bloodshed. Dream was still expressionless, his blank masked face staring at the scene. Eret staggers back, falling to the ground. “C'mon boys. We’ve got a city to claim,” Wilbur declares as he walks towards the entrance of the cave. 

Tommy helped Tubbo rise to his feet. HBomb had just helped to make a splint for Tubbo’s broken leg. He stared at the destruction. Quackity and Schlatt were dead. Many more people were missing, such as Karl, Punz, and Skeppy. George was helping Bad search through the rubble for even the chance of finding his missing friend. Everyone was bloody and bruised. Fundy limped up to where the group was standing, “What the hell happened?” Tubbo shifted his weight in discomfort. “Wilbur happened. He was planning on setting off TNT at the festival. We just weren’t sure from where. He’s gone mad, we have to stop him,” replied Tommy. He was the one who exiled with Wilbur and Techno, the one to watch his steady decline. “I’m still new to all of this. So since Schlatt and Quackity are dead, does that mean Tubbo’s the new ruler?” asked H. “I- I guess I am.” Tubbo wasn’t ready to have that kind of responsibility yet. He was only 16. He was still a kid. “Don’t worry, Big T. We’ve got your back. And together, we’ll kick Wilbur’s fucking ass, yea?” Tommy reassured him, trying to help calm his nerves. “I guess we should try and find where the explosion started first.”

The group that went to find the source was Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and HBomb. While Tommy didn’t quite trust H yet (since he’s so new and Tommy barely knows him), he tagged along in case anyone was found needing medical assistance. “I found the cave where it may have come from!,” shouted H. They gather and enter the caverns. “Oh my god.” The destruction was a clear sign that this was the sight of the explosion. That and the two bodies. “Eret! Niki!,” shouted Tubbo, “Quick, Fundy, H, since you two are the oldest out of us, help dig out Niki. Tommy and I’ll help Eret.” H nods in agreement and the lumberjack gets to work on helping the girl escaping the rubble. “Eret! What happened?,” asked Tubbo. Eret chuckled, “ Well, I guess I did want to try and redeem myself. I just didn’t realize that in redemption, I’d end up dying.” “No one’s dying while we’re in charge,” retorts Tommy. “Thanks, Tommy for the positivity. But, I already know I will die,” responded Eret. “There’s no proof! We’ve got health pots! We can help-“ Eret cuts Tubbo off before he could finish, ”I’m destined to die. I’ve already seen it,” he says, with grey tears streaking down his face from is white eyes, “I’m a Brine. A part of that is the gift of foresight. I’m not gonna make it. But, there are others who will need it more than I will. Please, save it for them,” he coughs out, blood trickling out of his mouth. “Oh and Tommy, Tubbo?” “Yes, Eret?” “Make sure you win this war for me.”

And with that, Eret took his last breath. His white eyes became even more lifeless. He was truly gone. But, there was still hope. “Guys!,” shouts HBomb, “We’ve got Niki out! She’s still alive! She’s currently weak, but she’s still alive!” So that’s what Eret meant. He wanted them to save the potions for people like her, who had a chance. H gently picks up Niki’s body and carries her out of the cave and to her bakery to heal. Fundy was nearly out of the cave before Tubbo stopped him. “Hey, Fundy? Could you help us carry out Eret’s body?” He only gave a sad smile and nodded. They wanted the king to at least get a proper burial. And as Tommy and Tubbo left the cave, they knew they had a war to win. 

And in the night, you could hear singing:  
Well I heard there was a special place   
Where men can go and emancipate  
The brutality and tyranny of their ruler   
Well this place is real, we needn’t fret  
With Fundy, Tommy Tubbo, Long Live Eret  
It’s a very blown up, but still alive, L’Manburg  
My L’Manburg   
My L’Manburg   
My L’Manburg


End file.
